The present invention relates to an aerodynamic airfoil for a turbine blade.
In particular, the invention relates to the aerodynamic airfoil for a fixed guide blade of a gas turbine and more particularly a high-pressure turbine of the type used in an aircraft turbomachine.
Such an airfoil must ensure that the turbine has the desired efficiency, and to do this it must be such that the airflow around this airfoil is sound, that is to say such that it causes substantially no turbulence deleterious to the overall efficiency. In addition, it must withstand high mechanical stresses and allow these to be distributed within the blade so as to prevent it from wearing prematurely. In other words, the aerodynamic airfoil must allow the aerodynamic and mechanical performance of the blade to be optimized.
Moreover, the airfoil must be able to be correctly fitted into the inner and outer platforms of a complete blade and be able to be manufactured without undue difficulty. In particular, for turbomachine application, the airfoil must allow the fitting of a cooling circuit so as to ensure thermal integrity of the blade, that is to say to avoid hot spots, in the operating range of the turbojet.